You Owe Me a Fifty
by direwolfdemigod
Summary: Will Darcy knows that one day his thing with Elizabeth Bennet is going to get him in trouble. He's also not nearly strong enough to stop it. Modern AU in which Lizzie has to plan Jane's wedding and Darcy just wants a dance (and maybe something more).


**This is a re-post, so I'm sorry to anyone coming here looking for something new. This is 100% my work, I didn't take it from anyone. I wrote this and posted it about this same time last year and then deleted it a couple months ago. The reason I deleted all the stories on my account is because I go through periods of anxiety where I think that everything I write is horrible and it's an embarrassment to put it up. It usually lasts a couple of weeks and during those times I stop writing completely. Sometimes my logic can win out and I keep my stories up, other times I freak out and take them all down. This is the second time this has happened in the past four or five years, so I apologize.**

 **I'm re-posting because I regretted taking this story down. I deleted it here, but the story has continued to exist on my tumblr the entire time. I felt especially bad because I understand how shitty it is when authors take down their work and a reader enjoyed rereading it. Okay, end of long boring author's note. For those of you who have read this before and are glad it's back up, thanks for sticking by all my instability. For new readers, thanks for taking a chance on this story. I'll try to keep myself from deleting anything in the future. Also, I'm working on some new stuff so hopefully that'll be up soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, Will Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet (I should probably start coming up with my own characters instead of borrowing Jane Austen's)**

* * *

The first thing that Will Darcy notices about Elizabeth Bennet is that she seems remarkably skilled at convincing others to make horrible decisions.

Within the first hour of their acquaintance, she manages to convince Charlie, Will's self-proclaimed best friend and Elizabeth's sister's new boyfriend, to order all his food while doing his best Sean Connery impression, challenges their waiter – who is a guy around their age and clearly unopposed to obliging a pretty girl's silly requests – to make her one collective drink out of every non-alcoholic beverage on the menu, and tricks Darcy into believing that his drink was spiked by the same waiter she was flirting with moments earlier.

 _He doesn't really care if she was flirting with him or not. He just thinks it's relevant to the context of the story. That's all, okay?_

He calls her impulsive and irresponsible. She returns the favour by quite bluntly telling him that he's prick with a stick up his arse. They argue throughout most of the evening, attracting the attention of just about every other person in the restaurant. The entire affair makes Jane and Charlie very uncomfortable. To say things get off to a rocky start would be a _huge_ understatement.

And then, somewhere between the second and third hour of their insanely tense 'get to know your best mate's/sister's significant other' dinner, Elizabeth makes a quip about Darcy being a craptastic wanker, and instead of insulting her back like she expects him to, Darcy laughs because he doesn't think he's ever heard a more ridiculous insult. And then Elizabeth laughs. And suddenly, the atmosphere shifts and everything is entirely too friendly and not nearly as hostile as moments ago.

They spend the rest of the night talking to each other and basically ignoring Charlie and Jane, who stopped listening by the second hour of arguing anyway. Lizzie contests basically all his opinions, but it's not because she dislikes him, it's because she genuinely has reasons to disagree. He can barely think about how intriguing she's become to him over the euphoria of having an actual conversation.

 _He's pretty sure that he's been severely deprived of them because of the amount of time he's had to spend with Charlie's sisters._

By the end of the night, Darcy and Lizzie are acting like they've known each other for years. They part ways after the meal and Darcy doesn't know when he'll see her again. He expects it to fade away, just like all the other acquaintanceships he's made over the years.

And that's probably what would have happened…if Lizzie was just about any other girl on the planet.

But she's _the_ Elizabeth Bennet, so things between them inevitably escalate.

It all starts with a snapchat he gets about a week later.

He hates Snapchat and told her as much during dinner, but she refused to listen and downloaded it on to his phone. He doesn't know why he won't just delete it.

 _(It's not like he's keeping it just in case Lizzie snapchats him. Cause that would be ridiculous.)_

She asks him if he wants to come over because she's had a bad day and Jane can't hang out. Even though he has a pile of work the size of the Eiffel Tower, he says yes, because all of a sudden, he's incapable of saying no to women he's only spent five hours with.

 _He suspects that it's not women in general, as much as it's Lizzie Bennet that he is unable to say no to._

After that, it becomes a thing. Whenever one of them has a bad day, they call up the other. They cook and argue and watch dumb movies they find on Netflix (most of them with one-star ratings). They spend their free time together and Will will admit that spending time with her is _always_ the highlight of his day.

Then all of a sudden, there's a shift. Lizzie invites Darcy to a wedding as a _date_. Well, it's kind of a date. They never call it a date, but that's what it feels like. Lizzie makes a joke of it. She says that she needs him around at horrible events like these because he's the only one that will make very loud, snarky comments with her. He goes along with it because she's right. They're both much too judgmental for their own good and it feels weirdly appropriate to do this with each other. So then that becomes a thing to; inviting each other to painful social events to stay entertained.

It never develops into something explicitly. They're not acquaintances or friends. They're just Lizzie and Darcy. Like Batman and Robin. Or Scully and Mulder if things between them hadn't gotten so sexual.

 _He still thinks they should have stayed platonic, but he's also a sap for a good love story. His feelings for 'The X Files' are pretty inconsistent._

 _(His feelings for Lizzie are pretty inconsistent too…)_

He also quickly finds out that he was one hundred percent right when he observed that Lizzie was good at convincing people to make bad decisions.

He loses track of the number of mistakes he makes during the course of their strange _thing_ , from the time when she dares him to make a sexual innuendo out of every sentence he says at a rather boring dinner party with Charlie's sisters, to the time when she gets him well and truly smashed while on a lunch date at a fancy restaurant with his cousin, his cousin's fiancé and his surly aunt. All his worst ideas seem to be planted into his mind by her.

 _Like that inception shit! She was the inceptor!_

… _He really shouldn't reference movies he hasn't seen._

And the bad decisions only intensify in number and degree when they start sleeping together. Will _honestly_ isn't sure how it starts.

 _Except he kind of (completely) knows how it starts and it's kind of (completely) his fault._

They're watching _Die Hard_ on the day before Christmas Eve, when he starts complaining about the unrealistic qualities of the movie. Lizzie cuts him off with a rant about 'movie superiority complex' and how he should try shutting his brain off for two hours to enjoy at least one part of his fucking miserable life.

Okay, so he'll come clean. Sometimes he complains about things just to get her to argue with him. He likes watching her as her voice takes on that passionate tone, her posture straightens, and her cheeks flush a little because she gets so worked up. But the best part is at the end, when she smirks at him because she thinks she's won.

 _When she looks that sexy he's pretty sure that he's the only one winning._

She keeps going, oblivious to the fact that he isn't really listening to her, but instead intently staring at her lips as she continues to spit rapid fire word vomit at him at a hundred miles per hour.

And then he does _the thing_. The stupid thing that is definitely going to get him in trouble somehow. The stupid thing that he's spent such a long time convincing himself not to do. The stupid thing that will most likely destroy him and the small amount of willpower that he still possesses regarding Elizabeth Bennet.

He leans in and kisses her. Catches her completely unaware as he cuts off what he's sure was a winning speech on the positive qualities of _Die Hard_.

It's probably the worst decision he's ever made, and Lizzie didn't even make him do it.

But when she responds eagerly to his lips on hers and pulls him down with her when she falls back onto the couch, allowing him to settle himself between her legs and explore every curve and groove of her body, he can no longer remember why this is such a horrible idea when it feels _so fucking good_.

He pushes her shirt up, letting his mouth move lazily across the skin of her stomach and grins against her skin when she gasps unceremoniously as he gets closer and closer to the edge of her underwear.

 _Yup, this definitely means trouble._

That leads to a whole new category of inappropriate things she can convince him to do at the most inappropriate times.

And honestly, who is he to refuse her when she pushes him into the closet at Charlie's house – or anywhere else she pleases– and kisses him until his head is spinning, before proceeding to do some other _very_ inappropriate things to him and then slipping back out, acting as though nothing happened.

* * *

A year and six months after Jane and Charlie start dating, he asks her to marry him and she enthusiastically agrees, to Lizzie's absolute horror. From what Darcy understands of the situation – which is very little – Lizzie now has to plan Jane's wedding. He's fairly certain that it has something to do with a bet or a deal they made when they were younger, but he honestly hasn't the energy to comprehend such things.

He doesn't have a clue why Lizzie would ever make any kind of deal involving weddings. She hated them with a passion.

After rigorous planning on Lizzie's part, the big day finally arrives.

Darcy doesn't think he's ever seen Lizzie more stressed than in the hours leading up to the wedding. She's practically pulling her hair out as she phones everyone in the city, confirming arrangements with everyone from the florist to the magician that's coming in to entertain the children at the reception. He doesn't really know what he should do, so he does what he does whenever he doubts his course of action. Nothing. He figures that it's best to stay out of Lizzie's way until she comes to find him.

And she does just that around an hour before the ceremony. He's (reluctantly) making polite conversation with Caroline Bingley when she comes up to them, pulling him away with some unconvincing excuse of having to verify the meal plans that he's sure she's personally verified more than enough. Then, once they're out of everyone's sight, she pushes him into an empty room.

As soon as they're in the room, she slots her lips to his and kisses him intensely, barely giving him any time to respond. He finally wraps his arms around her waist and opens his mouth when she runs her tongue over his bottom lip, deepening the kiss. His hands slide down her body and she grins against his lips when they grab her ass. She breaks the kiss, quickly moving to down to work on his jaw and neck.

"Lizzie?" He says in a strained voice.

"Yeah?" She says as she kisses her way down his body slowly, sucking whenever he moans quietly and slowly undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Remember how we talked about finding _appropriate_ times for this?" He barely makes the words come out as he feels her hot lips travelling down his chest and to the area right above his belt buckle.

"No, I don't seem to recall," she smiles up at him, and it takes all his strength not to just give in right then and there. Her pupils are blown wide, her lips are slightly red from when they were on his and her makeup is done to perfection. She looks absolutely stunning.

 _Goddamn, she is actually going to be the death of him. He is so screwed._

 _(Pun fully intended.)_

"Well, Charlie and Jane's wedding is definitely an inappropri-" he cuts off with a groan as she undoes his belt buckle and he feels her hot breath just above his briefs.

Instead of going down any farther (like he kind of wants her too) she stands up slowly, pushing him against the wall and bringing their lips as close as possible without touching.

"You were saying?" She whispers, then lets her gaze fall to his lips once again.

He's the one to close the distance, bringing their lips together in a kiss that wakes up every part of his body and makes her moan into his mouth just a little too loudly.

He convinces himself that this is her doing, her fault that he does irresponsible things. But he knows that's wrong. He just can't help himself.

* * *

The wedding is beautiful and all of Lizzie's hard work as the maid of honour/wedding planner extraordinaire pays off. Her mother cries, her sisters shoot Jane jealous looks and her father lets a tear slip as he gives away his oldest daughter. Even the cold, unfeeling cockroach that is Caroline Bingley seems touched by the ceremony.

 _She'd probably feel differently if she knew who had organized it._

Everything looks perfect, down to the last flower petal, just how Jane likes things. The only downside is that Darcy can't stop staring at Lizzie the whole fucking time.

She just looks so goddamn beautiful and she's not even the one getting married.

That thought just causes a whole series of completely inappropriate images to flash through his mind, all of them involving Lizzie wearing a wedding dress.

He's not sure how this happened. He knows that it all started as a casual fuck. They had been good friends, but not dependent on each other. They had both been opposed to a relationship, so everything had been good to go. Zero feelings involved.

Except, somewhere in between being her friend and her fuck buddy, Will realized what it meant for them to be both at the same time. It meant something more.

And it's become something more. At least it has for him. Now, he wants to stay the night whenever they sleep together and then make her tea in the morning. He wants to be able to greet her with a hug in public that lasts just a little longer than it should and catch the smiles she sends him that are only for him.

That may be a problem. Elizabeth Bennet is not his type. Well, not in a relationship at least. He's used to professionals, which sounds weird because a relationship is as personal as it gets, but the girls he usually dates are rigid, uptight and neatly reserved. They serve his public life. He is a corporate lawyer after all. He needs someone he can take to a professional event that won't try to expose that he's ticklish or something.

Elizabeth Bennet is a lot of things, but professional is not one of them. He's not sure he could convince her to be boring for even one evening. He also doesn't think he would want to. Lizzie is bright, mysterious and funny. The very opposite of boring.

And he honestly doesn't think he could watch her turn into anything else, even for the sake of his career.

Despite these sane, rational reasons as to why he shouldn't turn their current relationship into something more, he finds himself wanting to anyways. Sure, he has fancies outside of his type before, but usually it's purely physical. A quick shag once or twice and the feeling is gone, and he can move on to his next 'professional girlfriend'. But he's already with Lizzie in a purely physical sense and it's still not enough.

Regarding Lizzie's feeling for him, her emotions were always a mystery. He doesn't know if she's interested in something more, but he does know that he's not willing to bruise his ego for a girlfriend.

 _Or a fiancé. Or a wife…_

 _HOLD YOUR HORSES, DARCY! THAT'S GOING A LITTLE FAR!_

No, he's fine with being her fuck buddy who's in love with her on the side.

 _Wait to make it sound pathetic._

* * *

His table at the reception is the strangest grouping of people he thinks he's ever seen. Calling Jane and Charlie's families incompatible would be an understatement. The Bennet sisters spend the entire time gossiping about high school drama, while Caroline looks downright scandalised to have so many low-level people sitting near her. Mrs. Bennet can't seem to shut up, going on and on about how proud she is of Jane and how beautiful she looks and how handsome Charlie looks. Charlie's parents, who have to listen to all of this, look ready to jump off a bridge. Mr. Bennet stays silent for most of the night, but Darcy occasionally catches him shooting smiles at Lizzie, his favourite daughter.

 _He can't blame Mr. Bennet for picking favourites because she's Darcy's favourite Bennet sister too._

Despite the noise and chaos, he's happy. Lizzie grips his hand under the table whenever her mom says anything particularly embarrassing and he runs the pad of his thumb over her knuckles in a fashion that he hopes is comforting. She spends the entire dinner whispering stupid jokes in his ear and daring him to do ridiculous things she knows he won't follow through on. It's a little exciting, knowing that they're the only ones that know about them.

 _You know what would be even more exciting?_

 _If everyone knew._

* * *

He spends the entire reception trying to spend some time with Lizzie. He can't help it, he really just wants to pull her into his arms and drag her out on the dance floor. He _hates_ dancing. He's good at it because his mum put him through so many dancing classes when he was younger. He used to complain constantly about how it was a useless skill, but his mum would always respond with a secretive smile, claiming that she was sure it would come in handy someday.

And now at the age of twenty-six, he finally understands what she meant. He's happy that he can bring a girl out on the dance floor and know _exactly_ what he's doing. He can't imagine how mortifying it would be if he didn't know how to dance at all. Unfortunately, this realization is quite useless when Lizzie is literally running around the entire place trying to make everything run smoothly.

He tries to catch her, but each time, without fail, she manages to smirk, say something flirty and then run away. He's starting to wonder if he did something wrong and she's doing it on purpose.

In the end he does get his dance though. It's not until Jane and Charlie have left for their honeymoon.

Charlie and Jane were _enchanted_ by the evening. Their words not his, although if he's being honest, he's pretty enchanted by it all too. He can't help but imagine what it would be like to be in Charlie's position.

Or what it would be like to have Lizzie in Jane's position.

 _Man, he really needs to just shoot himself at this point._

Once most of the party has cleared out, he finds himself cleaning up the reception room which is one of the ballrooms of a _very_ nice hotel. He knows he doesn't have to because the hotel workers who are actually getting paid will do it, but his mum always taught him to clean up after himself and he's never quite been able to let that go.

He feels someone's (Lizzie's) hands encircle his waist and spins around to bring his lips to hers, lifting her up as she kisses him back. He can feel her smile widen against his lips.

 _This. This feeling is what he wants to feel all the fucking time._

He lowers her to the ground and and looks into her eyes which suddenly brighten.

"I have an idea," she whispers excitedly.

"You do?" He teases, and she moves away from him and turns around, sticking her tongue out at him over her shoulder.

She moves over to the mixing table and plugs her phone into the aux cord. Her eyes skim over her phones as she looks for a song, then turns around as the first couple chords come out of the speakers and shoots him a dramatic look.

"Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band," she sings loudly and clearly, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

He laughs and she opens her eyes and smiles at him. She keeps singing and walking towards him as though she's serenading him.

He loves it when she's like this. At times like this, she manages to make him someone he's not. Someone that doesn't care what others think. He becomes interesting around her. Every moment with her is an adventure. She's getting into the role and trying to pull him in too, and heaven knows he can't refuse her. He starts singing every other line, like they're having a conversation that was written by Elton John.

They keep singing the lines of the song back and forth as she gets closer and closer to him and when she's finally close enough, he grabs her waist and pulls her into his chest, singing lowly as the music continues on.

He leads her around the room, using the skills he developed over the ten years he thought had been a waste, and enjoying the feeling of dancing for the first time in his life.

"This is a fantastic song to dance to Liz."

"Really? It was either this or _U Can't Touch This_ ," she hums and he laughs softly.

"Must have been a pretty tough competition," he kisses her collarbone, delighting in the way she reacts to his touch.

"It was, it took me all night to decide."

"Oh, so that's why you've been putting off this dance with me," he tries to keep the relief out of his voice, but he's pretty sure he fails.

"Yup," she pops the p, "well that and the fact that if I danced with you, Lydia, Kitty and my mum would start planning another wedding before this one could even finish," she rolls her eyes.

"And that would be bad," he says it like a statement but he's pretty sure he means it as a question.

Something flashes across Lizzie's face. It's a hint of fear or vulnerability. The same emotion that comes across anyone's face when they're questioning a relationship they don't know how to define.

But then it's gone and she's smiling again.

"Trust me, you don't want my mum or my sisters on our case," Lizzie sighs and nestles her head against his chest, casting her eyes away from his as they rock back and forth lightly. It effectively shuts off the conversation and as much as he'd like to enjoy the feeling of Lizzie in his arms, he finds himself thinking about the flash in her eyes. That moment in which both of them could have dared to ask _the_ question.

 _Would it really be so bad if people found out about them?_

The song is about to end and for some reason, he knows he's going to ask. He knows he's going to ask _the_ question because now it's floating around between them. He's not sure if the thing he feels right now is entirely new, so maybe it's been hovering over them for a while now. The new part is that now they've acknowledged it.

As the last note fades out, Darcy squeezes her hip lightly so she'll look up at him, "Lizzie, I think we should-" his voice catches in his throat because she's staring at his lips. Her hands, which were previously hanging lightly around his neck, are now moving down his back, sending shivers down his spine.

She smirks, "You were saying?"

"I think we should-" he cuts off with a groan when she shifts one of her legs in between his and kisses her way up his jaw, nipping and licking whenever she feels like it.

"Lizzie," he warns. He knows that it'll just make her want to tease him more. She likes him like this, fighting hard to win against her, but not being able to.

He decides to take a different route, "I have to clean," he's a little embarrassed at how breathless he sounds.

She scoffs at his lame excuse, "How about you do that right after you take me up to your hotel room?"

He groans dramatically letting his head fall down on to her shoulder.

"Oh no, I'm Will Darcy and a sexy, intelligent, stable woman wants to have sex with me! What a tragedy!" Lizzie imitates, her voice going an octave lower in a hilarious attempt to sound more like him.

"Sexy and intelligent I can agree with," he whispers into her ear, "but stable? Have you met yourself Lizzie?"

"Many times, and I can confirm that I am an absolute delight-" he cuts her off with a kiss which she quickly returns, taking it deeper before he can even realize that he initiated it.

"So your room?" She giggles between kisses.

"Yeah, okay."

 _Goddamnit Darcy, when did you become such a pansy?_

They keep it together in the lobby and down the halls of the first floor before finally breaking in the elevator when she melts into him and kisses him squarely on the mouth, swiping her tongue against his bottom lip. He grabs her arse so he can lift her up and press her against the wall of the small compartment.

He's too busy snogging her senseless and feeling every inch of exposed skin he can to hear the elevator ding way earlier than it should. Or the elevator doors sliding open as him and Lizzie continue to make out, completely unaware of anyone watching.

He becomes _very aware_ the second he hears a high pitched shriek. Lizzie pushes him away, looking absolutely mortified as she stares out the elevator doors. Darcy reluctantly turns around, only to be met by the incredulous looks of two identical sixteen year old girls.

Yes, Lydia and Kitty had caught them making out. And for the record, it was all Lizzie's fault. If she hadn't kissed him in the elevator, then none of this would have happened. He should've known that her mischievous ways would get them caught sooner than later

"I don't know what you two think you just saw," Lizzie starts, walking out of the elevator towards them, her eyes absolutely menacing, "but it was _nothing_. Got it?"

 _Ouch…_

 _(Yes, he knows that she doesn't mean that and just wants to get rid of them, but still… ouch.)_

Darcy settles for standing in the door of the elevator to keep it open. He really doesn't want to get involved.

One of them sniggers – he thinks it's Kitty – and says, "That didn't _look_ like nothing. I'm proud of you Lizzie. To be honest, I wasn't sure if you had it in you.".

Lizzie just stares at her, astonished. Will is sure that Lizzie's about to tear them both down, but before she can say anything, Lydia steps in, "I believed in you Liz. Which reminds me," she turns on Kitty, "you owe me a fifty."

Kitty sighs while Lydia continues to grin wolfishly, apparently extremely proud of herself.

"I take it back, I'm not proud of you. I thought you had self control. Dignity. You were the sister that wasn't supposed to throw herself at every hot guy that walked by," Kitty shakes her head, but then she turns her head to Darcy and looks him up and down, "but I guess he isn't just any hot guy," she smirks at Lizzie.

"Did I just get checked out by a fucking sixteen year old?" It just slips out and Darcy realizes that he literally has no more control over any of his actions.

"Eighteen," Kitty and Lydia snap at the same time.

"What a _huge_ difference," Lizzie says sarcastically, rolling her eyes at them.

"It is actually," Lydia says matter-of-factly.

"We're legal now," Kitty throws in.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting," Lizzie groans.

Darcy can't help it, he lets out a laugh. All three Bennet sisters turn to him.

"Do you find my pain funny?" Lizzie asks.

"No," he says cautiously, "but you have to admit this is all pretty funny." She doesn't look amused so he keeps going, "I mean, we're caught snogging by your sisters. Turns out they've been betting on us all along _and,_ to top it all off, they start hitting on me. I mean, it's kind of bloody hilarious."

And then both Kitty and Lydia let out a laugh and suddenly he's laughing along with them and now Lizzie's the only one that looks put out by the situation. He lets go of the elevator door and walks over to her, taking her hand in his and pulling her towards him.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Let's just get rid of them and then we'll talk," he says to her. She sighs, but then nods her head reluctantly.

"Okay whatever," she turns to her sisters, "I'll cut you a deal. You keep your mouths shut about what you saw, and in exchange, I'll pretend that I didn't see you guys sneaking out of your room to get drunk and flirt with guys at the hotel bar," Lizzie says casually.

Lydia and Kitty scowl at her, but then nod their heads.

"Okay deal," both Lydia and Kitty stick their hands out and Lizzie shakes them. It all feels much too formal and drug deal-esque for a family agreement, but Will can't really judge considering his own family.

Lizzie and Darcy stick around while Lydia and Kitty wait for the elevator. The doors are about to close when Lydia says, "A piece of advice, you guys should just go public already. Everyone's waiting for it. Also, I have a lot of bets on you guys so the sooner it happens, the sooner I get my money," and that's when the doors close and all that's left behind is Lizzie, Darcy and tension.

 _His three favourite things._

Neither of them know what to say. He feels her pain. He can't even imagine the mortification and endless teasing that would be warranted if his sister had caught them, and he actually _liked_ Georgie.

"So… your sisters know," he says carefully.

"They're not my sisters. They're little devils," she says bitterly and he laughs lightly.

"Hey," he says, putting his finger under her chin and lifting her head up so he can meet her eyes, "We can just explain that we're not serious. Or we can go back to being friends. Crisis averted."

He hopes that he doesn't sound as pathetic as he feels because he really does _not_ want to go back to being friends. On the other hand, if that's the only way he can be with Lizzie, he's okay with that.

"Okay… so let's call that plan B," she says slowly, taking a deep breath, "but I think that plan A should be telling people about… us."

"Us?" He asks blankly.

"Yeah," she continues nervously, "and maybe instead of pretending that this is some casual thing, we could actually go on a date and be a _real_ thing."

"A real thing?"

"Yeah," she smirks, "and maybe you could actually say something to reassure me. I'm really going out on a limb here Will."

And in response to that, he just kisses her. He's never been very good with his words, but he's really good at _other things_. Lizzie slides her hands into his hair, playing with it and pulling him even closer as she lets his tongue search her mouth.

She pulls away and catches her breath, "I'll take that as a yes."

He flashes her a blinding smile and then leans down to kiss her senseless again.

So yeah, maybe Will makes bad decisions when he's with Lizzie. But at least they're making them together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
